


Gotta Laugh at Life

by makingitwork



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit sex scenes, Gay, Gregory is not a douche bag, I like Harvey as the one pining for Mike, M/M, More tags to be added, Slash, all-knowing Donna, between both couples, happy ending for Mike/Harvey, set sometime in season 2, there will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 months ago Mike Ross was in love with Harvey Specter.</p><p>Now, Mike's moved on, and Harvey's only just realised what he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not a total tool

In the weeks after Harvey tells Mike he doesn't want him to be his associate anymore, Mike never stops helping him.

Harvey gets into his office and there's a stack of finished case files, all with his name signed on the top even though he didn't do them. He finds information relating to the cases he's doing, often breakthroughs, and he dares not admit that he couldn't win without them. He finds a new record on his desk every other week, sometimes a box set of movies, from Die Hard, to Pulp Fiction. When he goes to court cases during lunch, he comes back to the find a still warm hot dog waiting for him, sometimes with a coffee. He knows it's Mike, obviously, no one else could make him feel annoyed, angry, betrayed, hurt, affectionate and fond all at the same time. Unfortunately the last two aren't as strong as they should be. It's simple enough, Mike betrayed him. Harvey won't forget that.

He saunters into work on a bright Thursday morning, and smirks by Donna's desk. "Guess who just closed a $14 million case,"

The red head just stares up at him, in no mood for their usual banter. She points at the coffee on her desk. "That is a sugar-free-mocha-latte with whipped cream and sprinkles and low fat milk."

Harvey sighs, he recognises Donna's favourite drink. "Mike?"

"Mike." She stands, hands on her hips, expression reproachable "I'm thinking...maybe it's time to forgive our pup?" Harvey opens his mouth to protest so Donna continues "I mean...it's been two months Harvey! 4 new records, 4 DVDs, and that case you just won, do you think you would have won it if Mike hadn't pointed out the loophole to you in an email that you read, only to delete an hour later?" She flicks her hair over her shoulder, voice soft "He's sorry, Harvey. Truly, truly sorry, and you of all people know about second chances."

Harvey shakes his head, unmoved. "How many second chances can a person have in their life, Donna? Mike got kicked out of school, then hired in his dream job. He chose to deal drugs, and then because of a novel he read, escaped the police. He was running from the cops, and walked right into an interview room! He got high at work- and I didn't fire him!" His voice is exasperated "He's the luckiest kid I know Donna, he's had enough second chances, it's time I stopped forgiving him. He's more trouble than he's worth."

"Luckiest kid you know?" Donna whispers, shaking her head and actually stepping away from Harvey as though she's physically repulsed "Harvey, he was 8 years old when his parents died in a car crash. He was in that car. He watched them die, crying for their help. He got bullied through school, he got kicked out of school because of Trevor, he dealt drugs for his grandmother, who died only a couple of months ago! I know you don't like listening to his personal life, but he's lost Jenny, he's lost Rachel, and he's lost Trevor, because you told him to give them up! And he did! Just like that!" She sighs "I know what he did hurt you, but Harvey...this is overkill. He's not lucky. He's lonely."

Harvey stares at her for an incomprehensible amount of time, before shaking his head forlornly "I'm sorry, Donna." He whispers, and he means it. 

But then two weeks later-

it stops.

No more finished case files, no more emails, no more records, no more movies, no more case winning revelations, no more coffee, nothing. Mike stops. He gives up. He waves his white flag because it's been 10 weeks, and he can't do it to himself anymore. Mike's now just another associate, in a pool of associates, and he likes his bullpen. He preferred Harvey's always open black leather couch, where he could splay out and kick up his legs and gaze at baseball memorabilia when he was bored, but he likes his bullpen.

And now that he's not the prodigal son, the chosen one, Harvey's favourite, he actually makes friends with some of the other associates. And it turns out, Gregory's not such a pretentious tool when he's not jealous. "Come on, Mikey," Greg sighs, leaning over Mike's cubicle "Let's go get lunch, you look like you're dying."

Mike shoots the brunette a small grin, hauling himself up "I am dying." And he and Gregory walked to the elevator. Mike's smart enough to be able to admit to himself that Gregory's a lot like Trevor, a way smarter, non-drug addicted version of Trevor, who's actually a little nicer. He even looks like his ex-best friend, same brown curls, same brown eyes, same face structure, they could even be related. And Gregory calls him Mikey, and that soothes the blond a hell of a lot more than he'll ever admit to himself, no matter how smart he is. "Wanna grab a hot dog or you wanna go to this café a few minutes from here?" Mike asks once they're outside in the sunshine. 

"I was actually thinking we should hit the gym."

Mike stared at him for a moment, before he bursts out laughing "Tell me you're joking!" But Greg just rolls his eyes and pats Mike on the back "But I thought you said I looked like I was dying!"

"Mike, come on," his voice is a little softer "You keep everything bottled up man, I look at you, and I see ticking time bomb. Besides, a little exercise is good for you."

Mike thinks he fell for Gregory exactly three hours later.

After he'd been sprinting on the treadmill for three hours, sweat dripping from his brow, he realised how good this felt. He let out his frustration with every sprint, faster and faster and he realised how angry he was. He'd done everything for Harvey! One time, he makes a mistake one time and now Harvey won't look at him! He tried everything, did everything he could! And Harvey still couldn't forgive him! And Mike hadn't realised how angry he was! And then as the minutes went by, the stress, and the frustration, all left his body through his sweat, until he wasn't angry anymore. He was just...tired.

"Mikey," Greg whispers, slowing the machine and taking Mike off it, sitting him on a bench before his legs give out. Mike's dressed in Greg's extra gym clothes, they're a little loose, but they fit. And Gregory's in a pair of black shorts, he was jogging, much more steadily beside Mike, a light sheen of sweat draped over him. "Feel better buddy? You were killing it."

"I'm...exhausted." Mike panted, and Greg laughed, hauling him up 

"Showers dude, we're gonna be late,"

And it's at that moment, as Gregory drags Mike to the showers, holding him up despite the disgusting amount of sweat, that Mike falls for him. Because Harvey would never, never wrap his arm around him when he was covered in sweat, hell, maybe not even when he was covered in blood. He would find it disgusting, he was too high and mighty for that. But Greg didn't seem to mind, and when Mike looked up at him, in part awe, Greg smiled. 

"Showers are this way, genius," he laughs, bumping his knuckles onto Mike's head gently.

And Mike falls, and he falls hard.

He always had a habit for falling for his best friends.

He guesses that's why things with him and Harvey never worked out. Harvey was Mike's best friend, Mike loved him, with everything. But dared not say a word, and now he's glad he didn't, because Mike was never Harvey's best friend. Harvey never loved him. 

"You're like a giant baby." Greg laughed, buttoning up Mike's shirt and doing his tie as Mike leaned against the wall, completely exhausted despite the soothing shower. The water pressure at the gym is so much better than the water pressure in his own apartment. And then Mike stood on his tiptoes, and pressed a very gentle kiss to Greg's lips. The taller man looked down at Mike, surprised, "Huh," he whispers "That wasn't very childish, though," and he cupped Mike's face, gently, so gently, and kissed him back.

There it was.

He was finally starting to forget about Harvey.

And it's at that moment, in a glass office in the Pearson Hardman building, that Harvey realises he misses Mike.

Life's funny like that.


	2. Soul In a Picture

He's sitting in his office, staring out at the city below, eyes lingering on every blond male that walks by. And eventually, upon the twenty-something sighting, he sees Mike. He thinks that's a little odd, it's unlikely for adult males to be blond in this city, or maybe he just hasn't been paying as much attention as he should have. Mike's walking beside someone, eating a hotdog, and the guy is someone Harvey recognises from the bullpen, another associate, huh. 

"Donna," Harvey calls through the intercom, eyes locking on where Mike and the guy are checking the locks on what is presumably Mike's bike, but why anyone would ever want to steal it is beyond Harvey. "Who's Mike's friend- associate wise?"

Donna's voice comes back quickly, quipping "Harold?"

"No, tall, strong looking, brown hair..."

"Oh. That would Gregory." He hears a small clicking, like maybe Donna's still going through her messages on the computer, that comforts him slightly, it means she's not putting her full energy into wondering why he wanted to know. "It's kind of a sweet story actually, see, before, when Mike was your associate-" Harvey winces "-Gregory was a total douche bag to Mike, he's the one who made that deal with him about filing the patent?" Ah. Harvey thinks, he remembers, he nods for Donna to continue and then realises that neither of them are looking at each other, though they could through the glass walls. Donna's looking at her screen, Harvey's looking outside. "Well, when Mike became a normal associate, they sort of hit it off, they get lunch together every day, I've even seen them leave together a couple of times."

Maybe God's having a field day, but when Harvey looks down, he sees Mike and Gregory kiss, brief, gentle, but incredibly familiar. A surge of anger, possessiveness and jealousy all rush through his blood and his jaw clenches. "Leave together?" He repeats, voice grinding. Donna, who notices everything, turns in her chair to look into the office, but Harvey won't turn around. 

"Why?" But she interprets wrong "You're not still angry at him, Harvey? For Christs sa-"

"No, no." Harvey shakes his head, Mike and Gregory disappear, as they head inside the building. "I was thinking about...getting Mike back." He isn't sure what he means. As an associate, or as...or as what they never were. Donna claps her hands applauding, nodding. And Harvey sighs, standing, and takes the long way round to the bullpen, nice and leisurely. By the time he gets there, the associates are all back to work, Mike and Gregory included. Harvey leans over Mike's cubicle, and everything is heartbreakingly familiar. Mike looks up, eyes wide, he tugs an ear phone from his ear.

He looks just the same. Terrible suit, terrible tie, spikey blond hair, he looks so young. Mike sets down his pen, arching an eyebrow "Harvey?" He prompts, and Harvey realises he's staring.

He shrugs, trying to act indifferent "It's kinda stuffy in here. Why don't you...come back to my office?"

It's there. The peace offering, the time machine, get things back to the way they were. 

Mike smirks a little, and Harvey's surprised by that. Shouldn't he be jumping for joy? Shouldn't he make some sort of movie quote like Butch and Sundance are back? Shouldn't they be high-fiving? "Even if I wanted too, Harvey," Mike smirks, and his tone says he doesn't "I can't. Louis has all the associates working on this Brenton Merger. An attack on the firm is an attack on all of us," he recites Louis propaganda and Harvey frowns

"I don't give a damn what he said. You're my associate, now get your ass in my office."

Mike turns his ipod back on, bringing back his headphones "I'm not your associate, Harvey. And I haven't been for a long time." He puts them in, and continues with his work. Harvey just stares at the blatant rejection, before he's angry. Completely angry and devastated by this complete rejection, a rejection in front of the other associate, who don't appear to be listening, but Harvey knows better. 

"My office, now." Harvey growls, and stalks out. Mike sighs, but stands and follows, giving an affirmative nod at Gregory who's watching with narrowed eyes. Mike passes Donna and doesn't blink at her, and Donna's surprised. She thought everything would be good again. Thought their puppy was back, she sits by the intercom, worried. "You have no right to talk to me like that, especially in front of other associates!"

Mike nods, calmly, he won't sit down, he hovers near the door, ready to leave. "I agree, I apologise, Sir."

Harvey blinks. Okay, he wasn't expecting that. Mike's treating Harvey like he's his...boss. "Mike, you're my associate, I brought you in, you belong here."

"You fired me, Harvey," Mike shakes his head, eyes near wide with disbelief "Come on, don't be ridiculous. You're my boss now, and I was stupid to ever think..." he shakes his head, rubbing the back of his neck "I need to get back to work, Sir."

Harvey stares at him "Mike, are you forgetting that you're not a real lawyer? Because I feel like you're forgetting that."

"Are you gonna fire me because I won't be your associate?" Mike asks, disbelief in his voice. Harvey's shoulders slump. No. No, he'd never do that. Mike sighs, and Harvey watches as a glimmer of the pot-headed genius appears, the kid who felt for every single client and used emotion to his advantage, that Mike takes a small step towards Harvey, eyes sad. "I'm sorry," he whispers "Really, for everything. But Harvey...I couldn't keep waiting for you. I..." he blinks back tears "I loved you. I would have done anything for you. But you..." he laughs weakly, wiping his tears with the back of his hand "I'm sorry, Harvey. But I'm finally happy, and I'm not going to throw that away to be the horse who runs for the carrot, I'm not doing that to myself. Not anymore."

Harvey almost can't believe what he's hearing, but at the same time, it all makes sense. How Mike followed him everywhere, eager on his heels, how he'd buy him coffee and urge them to go out for lunch together, how Mike always seemed to turn up at Harvey's apartment when he landed drop dead drunk after a night out. How Mike only opened his door for Harvey after his Grammy died. "Happy now?" Harvey whispers, choked "With Gregory?"

Mike seems surprised that Harvey knows his name, but then turns to stare at Donna accusingly through the window, and Donna looks away. Mike's shoulders tense defensively, Harvey knows the stance well. "Yes."

"Fuck that." Harvey shakes his head "You're not happy with him, you could never be happy with him, he's a total jack ass!"

"But I am," Mike whispers with a little smile, shrugging, hands sliding into his pockets "Don't ask me how or why, but I am. I'm happy." And he sounds happy. In fact, his whole tone just got more pleased, got lighter, at the mention of the associate. He nods at Harvey "I'm done pining for you." And he walks out, glancing over Donna, and making his way back to the bullpen. 

Harvey collapses into his chair and Donna's in front of him suddenly, eyes wide, she stares at him, opens her mouth and her breath hitches "Oh my god," she whispers, almost accusingly "You love him."

It's not news to Harvey. The slick lawyer isn't sure whether he should outright deny it, get angry and throw all his clients away, or whether he should cry. He feels like crying. He stands up, swallowing thickly, pushing past the shock stricken Donna and heading for Louis' office, blinded by rage and sadness. He strides in without knocking and Louis looks up, surprised, "Louis." Harvey whispers, and Louis stands, worry and concern on his face, because for the time in forever Harvey doesn't look...well. "You're in charge of associates, right?"

Louis nods.

"I need you to fire Gregory."

Louis blinks, and then frowns "Gregory Boone?"

"How many Gregory's are there?" Harvey snaps. Louis shuts his mouth. There's only one. "Can you do it? Fire him?"

"Harvey..." Louis rubs the back of his neck, sure he threatens to fire people every day, but Gregory's actually one of more competent associates, he actually does good work. And as of lately, he'd developed a much better attitude. Louis wants so badly to help Harvey, help his 'brother' but he cant. "I'm gonna need a reason."

Harvey glared at Louis, but realised he was right, he racked his brain, before swallowing "What's the Pearson Hardman policy on inter-work relationships?"

"We frown upon it but I don't think it's reason en-"

"Fire him, Louis." Harvey growled, "I don't care if you have to frame him for something. Just do it." And he turns on his heel, only to see Donna standing there, arms crossed, expression so sympathetic that it made Harvey feel pitiful. He turned to Louis, mumbling about how to ignore what he'd just said. Louis bites his lip, worriedly, and Harvey leaves, dejected. Donna's by his side, tone disheartened

"If you think the way to solve this is by firing him, you're wrong. You just have to woo him, Harvey, remind him why he loved you."

"And why did he?" Harvey snaps "Why? I was....horrible, I never encouraged him! I wasn't a mentor! The only nice thing I did was hire him- and even then I constantly threatened to take it away."

"Harvey," Donna chuckled "That's why you woo him now."

...  
...  
...

Mike mewled pitifully as Greg rolled his hips, pushing deeper. The brunette groaned "Man," He whispered "I love it when you make that sound,"

"I-I-" he was cut off by another moan, as he drew his finger tips over Greg's shoulders "C-close." Was all he managed to get out, the larger man leaned down for another searing kiss, Mike came- hard. As soon as he felt Gregory spill inside him, cursing into his neck, mumbling about how fantastic Mike was, how tight, how hot. Then he rolled off, spooning Mike happily, kissing the back of his neck, humming. Mike smiled "I tired you out?"

"You wish," the brunette grumbled, Mike laughed

"What's up today? You looked weird."

"Louis was freaking me out."

"Doesn't always do that?"

"Yeah, but this time..." he shook his head "He kept looking at me. Like he was wondering why the hell I existed, and as soon as I finished a file, he snatched it off me, checked it, and then just...gave it back. I don't know what the hell he wanted to find in there." Mike frowned, turning to snuggle into Greg's chest

"Who cares? He's a weird guy, he goes mudding."

"And you've done mudding with him." Greg reminded with a grin "Everyone wants to be with the prodigal son, but I bagged him." Triumphant and pleasure glittered his voice.

"I'd be your associate any day," Mike flushed, kissing Greg again, tangling their legs, Greg sighed contentedly. "Let's just stay like this forever," Mike suggested, eyes fluttering closed. He blinked his eyes open at the shuttering of a camera, and rolled his eyes as Greg beamed

"Now we can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the comments, it will be a Harvey/Mike ending, I promise :)


	3. Suddenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey gets a new associate.
> 
> Who's not really that new at all.

Mike stares at it. The little wrapped present on his desk. Because it can't be there, can it? Who would give him a gift? He picks it up, giving it a gentle shake when he hears metallic clanging. He opens it carefully, the wrapping is pristine, and he saves it, it's the most expensive wrapping paper he's ever held in his life, and he'd be a fool to waste it. That what his Grammy would say anyway. Inside, is...a key. On a key chain. He holds it up, feeling as though he should be in a Sherlock Holmes novel. Leaning over the cubicle wall to see Harold, who's stressing about some work for Louis. "Hey Harold- did anyone stop by my desk this morning?"

"Uh...I don't know," he rubs the back of his neck apologetically, green eyes glittering "Louis has been on my case all morning Mike! You're so lucky you don't have to be his associate!" He sighs, but his words trigger something "Oh yeah- Harvey, Harvey stepped by your desk this morning, didn't ask where you were or anything, just looked like he was searching for a file..."

"Searching for a file, my ass," Mike muttered "Thanks Harold," and he headed to Harvey's office. On the war path, anger boiling up inside him, because he could have sworn he told Harvey to leave it alone- but there, in the middle of Harvey's office, is a bike, with a large red bow on the front.

Mike's anger dissipates, and he rushes in through the open door, kneeling beside it. "Holy shit," he breathes, it's a new, shiny deep blue, with black leather seats and black metal handles. It's the most expensive bike he's ever seen in his life, the wheels are almost paper thin, and the whole thing looks lighter than air. This is a proper bike, with a key chain...which Mike guesses matches the key he received in the box. He turns from his position kneeling on the floor, to see Harvey standing by his desk, smiling slightly.

"I should have known a bike would get you so pleased."

Mike tried to straighten his face; "What is this?"

"Look at you, you can't even stop smiling." And Harvey sounds awe-struck. Mike relents, falling into the familiar, comfortable way it always was with Harvey and runs his hands over the seat and the pedal, everything smells so new and looks so strong.

"It's _amazing."_ He whispers, shaking his head "I've never...the last time I was given a bike, my parents bought it for me, I've always bought second hand ones, this is...holy shit..."

"Yeah," Harvey smirks gently, sliding his hands into his pocket "You said that already." Harvey waits for Mike to say something else, but the kid is examining the tail light, the almost hidden bell, the sleek figure of it all, and he looks like a kid who just got the ultimate present from Santa and Harvey's gotta say...he loves knowing that he put that smile on Mike's face. Him. No Gregory Boone. He'll never admit to picking the bike himself. Because if he did, he might have to answer the question, why he picked blue. And Harvey can't answer that. He can't say 'because they'll make your eyes glitter', he can't say that. Not yet, anyway. Not until he knows Mike loves him. "It's for you, for everything you've done for me."

Mike's eyebrows push together "This isn't...this isn't a bribe, is it? To get me to come back and work for you?" He stands up, one hand on the bike, like this might be his last chance to touch it.

"No, Mike. I'm smarter than that. You can't be bought."

Mike manages a small smile, shaking his head in disbelief "Harvey, this is-"

"Don't, kid," Harvey says gently "Just throw away that other scrap of metal you ride to work everyday. There's a matching helmet too," he tosses Mike to the blue helmet and Mike whistles

"Sweet."

"Only fair. You bought a shitload of records for me when you were..." _trying to get me to forgive you._ The word go unsaid, but they both hear them. Harvey clears his throat "How did you have enough money for them anyway?"

"I have a lot of money lying around now," Mike smiles, a little sadly "It's not like I'm paying medical bills anymore."

_Grammy._

Harvey nods, before gesturing uselessly with his hands "I'll have it put outside for you, and get your old one thrown away, it'll be ready for the end of the day. You can...get back to work now, if you like."

Mike nods, once, still a little struck by everything. He heads towards the door, grateful that Donna isn't here right now. He doesn't know if Harvey planned that or not. "You've never gotten me a gift before? Except for that tux. I don't even wanna know how you knew I didn't own one."

Harvey smirked "Because I know you, Mike."

But even those words sound too heavy. Sound too familiar and too loving, and they make Mike's heart ache a little. Christ. What he would have given to hear this words months ago. When Mike was willing to do anything, everything for Harvey, even take a bullet for him, break the law over and over, he would have done it all, just for five words like that. Just because all those months ago, Mike could have taken the words _I know you, Mike,_ gone home, and turned them into _I love you, Mike,_ while he lay in bed, fisting himself furiously. But he's not allowed to think things like that now.

"Thank you, Harvey," Mike says gently, because nothing's really changed. Harvey wants Mike back as an associate.

"You're welcome, Mike," Harvey says softly, because everything's changed. Harvey loves Mike, and wants him in his life.

The two men nod at each other, before Mike walks away, and the sight never becomes easier for Harvey to see.

...

...

...

"The thing is Harvey, all senior partners need an associate, and since you're not taking Mike back-"

"I want Mike back."

Jessica looks at him a little sympathetically, leaning back in her white leather chair in her fancy office, twirling the ink pen confidently between her fingers, "Harvey," she shakes her head "He doesn't want to come back to you. You have to choose someone else."

"I don't want anyone else."

"Well, do you want me to force Mike? Tell him that he's either _your_ associate or not an associate at all?"

"No," Harvey sighs, shoulders slumping. He wouldn't do that. "I'll pick someone else." And as he leaves the office he thinks of how incredibly wrong it feels.

Until he has an idea.

He marches into the bullpen, leans over the walls of one particular cubicle and looks down at the man typing away, who looks up at Harvey with wide eyes. "Gregory," Harvey beams "How would you like to be my associate?"

"I would love too, Mr Specter." Gregory answers, eyes alight with pleasure and confidence, smiling proudly, almost cockily, and Harvey feels a stab of guilt, right in the gut. Gregory didn't even think about it. He just took it. Did he...did he even think about Mike at all? Harvey suddenly doesn't think this was such a good plan, suddenly thinks he was too impulsive and rash, because yes, he wants Gregory and Mike to break up, but he doesn't want Mike to get hurt. And this suddenly seems like something that _would hurt_ Mike. A lot. A hell of a lot, and Harvey doesn't want to be responsible for this. But then suddenly, Gregory is shaking his hand, thanking him for this opportunity, and Harvey finds himself walking back to his office, dazed.

The bike isn't there anymore, he had it moved at lunch.

And the empty office speaks volumes.

But wait.

It isn't empty.

Harvey looks up to see Gregory lounging on the sofa, in a horrible mimic of what Mike use to do so casually and so easily, but whereas Mike just fit, Gregory doesn't. Gregory doesn't have the same adoring look towards baseball memorabilia and signed basketballs records. He looks through a file casually, ready to help Harvey as soon as he speaks. He screams purpose but Harvey can barely hear it over the thudding of his own heart. Gregory isn't Mike, and he won't be. Gregory's hurting Mike, Harvey's using Gregory to hurt Mike. He's sending so many mixed signals that he just collapses into his chair with a thud and wishes he hadn't given Donna the day off.

He dreads tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Love the comments, love you, anymore I can say really?  
> x


	4. Anger and Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Mike can see that Harvey's changed.

"I shouldn't be angry, or upset," Mike calls from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist as he stares at himself in the mirror. He doesn't shave. He thinks about it, but...right now, the ruggedness and emphasis of his hard jaw matches his mood. He doesn't want to seem young or upset. "But...it's just _weird._ You did a weird thing, Greg, it's _weird."_

Gregory pulls on a sock and frowns "I mean...it's not that weird, is it? You didn't want to be his associate, and you did say you wanted the best for me. Becoming his associate would really boost things up for me in the firm. Besides, if you wait out long enough, Louis will be a senior partner. You know he'd be happy to have you, and you worked with him that one time, it went well, remember?"

Mike nods, but in truth, that was all it was with Louis. Well. With Harvey it's a lot more than well. It's...fantastic. "I guess," Mike nods, feeling like a stupid, indignant child "And he did ask you first. It's not like you went running to him for the job,"

"Mikey," Gregory wraps his arms around Mike's waist, looking in the mirror "This isn't all a plot to take your place, you know? I had no idea any of this was going to happen, but I'm glad it did," he kisses Mike's cheek thoughtfully "I like the stubble." He notes and Mike half grins, nodding. "I'm going to court first thing this morning, you alright getting to work?" Mike nods, watching Gregory leave. Mike doesn't rush to get ready, he has a good breakfast of bacon and eggs, half a glass of orange juice and even manages to watch the first half of the Channel 4 news, all he really gets out of it is that Russia is doing some stupid shit. He doesn't need to be up and about early anymore, he only ever did that for Harvey. But now...he's just another associate now. He gets to go in at 9 am just like the rest of them.

He pulls on a well ironed suit, shaking his head with a fond grin. Gregory's has a little bit of an obsessive compulsive disorder when it comes to ironing clothes, and all of Mike's things are incredibly neat. But Mike frowns, picking out the shirt, he sees a waistcoat with it. A shiny black that match his shoes. It reminds him of Harvey. A three piece suit. He only vaguely remembers buying it, it was a treat for himself when he got into Harvard. It hasn't aged a day, mostly because it's never been born and Mike's body hasn't changed. Gregory must have found it and ironed it out.

Mike considers wearing it.

But shakes his head. He can't ride a bike to work in a waistcoat.

So he puts it in his bag.

The bike glides over the streets. It's fast. Really fast, with impeccable control. Mike soars and zips through cars and tight spots. It's comfortable and effortless and amazing. He gets to work in record time, locks the bike up, and heads inside. There, he sorts himself out, smiling at the doorman who rolls his eyes in a familiar way at Mike's antics. Mike untucks his trousers, slides on his waistcoat and then his blazer, straightens his lapels and his tie and walks up to the doorman. "Looking extra spiffed up today, Mr Ross, any occasion?"

"I don't know," Mike purses his lips, he can't think of one. "How does it look, anyway? It doesn't look like I'm trying to...I don't know, _be_ Harvey, right?"

The doorman chuckles, and shakes his head, stepping to the side "Go inside, Mike." It doesn't sound as patronising as normal. Mike thinks it might be the beard.

...

...

...

"You hired _Gregory Boone?!"_ Donna exclaimed, almost hitting Harvey right in the face with her stack of case files. Harvey flinched, but tried to hide it unsuccessfully. Donna groaned "Harvey, in case you hadn't gotten the message, we're supposed to be winning _Mike,_ back, okay? Not Gregory. Mike. Mike! Do you remember Mike? The adorable blond kid with a soft spot for emotionally unavailable jerks?"

"I remember Mike." Harvey glares at her before sighing "I don't know Donna, but you should have seen the way he jumped on the position! Like he'd been waiting for it!"

Donna flicked her hair back, sighing as though Harvey were completely hopeless. "Okay, where is Mr Boone anyway?"

"Court. I sent him there. I can't look at him Do-"

"Harvey," Louis rushes in, eyes wide breathless, a huge grin on his face "Guess what just happened to me?" Harvey sighs, and waves his hand for Louis to get on with it because he really isn't in the mood. "Well, I'm working on this huge case for the SCC, they're attacking our firm just so you know, and she said I could have my pick of associates for the duration of this case!" His eyes flicker between Donna and Harvey who just stare at him, his smile falters a little "I-isn't that great? If I do well on this, it could mean senior partner!"

Harvey nods a little, forcing a smile "Well then, good luck Louis."

Louis beams, but then looks a little guilty "Actually, I was gonna ask if I could pick Mike? I mean, I know that's a sore spot for you right now, and though I don't know what's happening between the Prom King and his Boy Wonder, I don't want to step on anyone's toes. But you two are fine now, right?" Louis remembers clear as day, when he got approval from Harvey to take a run at Mike, and the annoying thing is, Louis had succeeded. He had won Mike, like a trophy or a war spoil, and then Harvey had just gone and changed his mind, ruining everything. Louis had been...angry. Very angry, but...Harvey was like an older brother, or sometimes a stupid younger brother. And Louis could forgive. He'd done some pretty despicable things in his time too.

Harvey swallows thickly "Why the hell would you think we're fine?"

Louis gives a little laugh "Well, I don't know, maybe the fact that Mike is playing dress up as you today? I assumed that meant you two were back together- and then I found out about Gregory so thought maybe you'd...mutually gone your separate ways."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Anyway, who cares, do I have your approval Harvey?" He claps his hands together and Harvey sighs.

"Fine Louis. Just don't tell him I have you approval." Harvey only knows how that can be misconstrued. Louis nods, a little curiously, and then leaves. As soon as he's gone, Harvey marches out to the bullpen, and freezes.

There's Mike.

He's holding back a part of Harold's shirt as the curly haired blonde sits in his chair. Mike looks...phenomenal, that isn't even a good enough word. He looks put together and...perfect. Well, almost perfect. He hasn't shaved. The beard gives him a few more years, it's stylish, and many girls would probably swoon over him. But Harvey prefers Mike all pale and smooth, because he doesn't need to see the beard to know how sharp and witty Mike can be. He doesn't need the sign of ruggedness to know that Mike can hold himself in a fight. "I see it Harold..."

"Right, isn't a cool shark?"

Mike blanches "A shark?! I-I mean, wow, yeah," he nods, letting go of the shirt "That is an amazing shark. Very scary. Awesome." He steps back, sitting on the desk at Harold's cubicle, and Harvey wonders why Mike isn't actually doing any work, when he sees Mike's desk. At least a dozen case files, already done. How could Harvey forget how fast Mike was? The waistcoat looks...mouth watering. He wonders since when has Mike owned a suit like that? It fits him...perfectly. He looks smart and suave, he looks like he should be a senior partner.

"I wish we'd known each other at Harvard," Harold whines "We coulda been such good friends. I didn't have any friends."

Mike smiles softly, patting Harold's back, mindful of his tattoo which is apparently, still a little raw. "We're friends now, Harold. That's all that matters."

"Mike, what the hell are you doing? This isn't a school yard, get your butt off the furniture!" Louis yells, and Mike visibly jumps into the air, scrambling down, before relaxing. Louis has never really had the same effect on Mike as he has on all the other associates. That's mostly because Harvey killed any fear Mike should have of Louis immediately, plus...Mike has worked with Louis before. The bald man actually likes this blond genius. "Sorry, get a little fanatic about things like that."

Mike laughs a little, nodding "No that's fine. Uh...what's up, Louis?"

And Harvey gives a small beam of pride. It's a little thing, but every other associate addresses Louis as Mr Litt. But not Mike. Never Mike. Louis clears his throat "I want you to be my associate, temporarily, while I work on the SNC case, you in?" Mike blinks, a little shocked and Louis laughs nervously, punching Mike's shoulder gently "Remember? We've worked together before. It's as easy as riding a bike."

Mike steps back at the word bike as though he's woken up. And he shakes his head. "Thanks, but...no thanks, Louis. I'm not gonna be that guy. The one who just jumps from being one persons associate to someone else's."

"Mike," Louis' voice becomes more gentle "This doesn't have to be difficult. This is just your job. Are you telling me you can't do your job because of how Harvey might feel?" Mike meets Louis' eyes, and neither of them flinch this time. Louis touches his shoulder and Harold watches in shock as Louis' kindness. "This is just a job. Not an act of betrayal. Is that why you and Harvey have been so weird lately? Because he still hasn't forgiven you?"

"He has forgiven me."

"Then what-" Louis licks his lips "-is that problem?"

"Well, theoretically there is no problem-"

"That's great. We'll start tomorrow."

Mike stands there for a moment. And Harold stands, a little hesitantly, and touches Mike's elbow "You alright Mike?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. F-" Mike looks up there and sees Harvey, just watching him. Mike tears away after what seems like infinity. "Fine, Harold. I'm fine," he lies, and goes back to his desk to hurry through another batch load of files. Harvey watches him, and Mike doesn't fit out here. He doesn't fit being bundled in with a bunch of nobodies. Mike fits at Harvey's side.

...

...

...

"You got me a picture frame?" Mike cries incredulously as he storms into Harvey's office that night. "What the hell is that?"

Harvey looks up coolly, trying not to be distracted at the fact that Mike isn't wearing his jacket, and the waistcoat contrasts wonderfully with the white shirt and green tie. Because Harvey isn't wearing his jacket, and though his white shirt has a higher thread count, and his green tie is thicker and made of silk, but _they match._ And it warms Harvey's heart to no end. "I thought you could put that picture of you and Grammy in it. You didn't have a frame, remember?"

Mike makes a small choked noise, and looks back down at the silver encrusted picture frame with a new meaning. "You...remembered?"

Harvey nods. "Go home, Mike. You look exhausted. And you've got a big day with Louis tomorrow."

"Big day..." Mike repeats slowly, eyes still trained on the picture frame, as he leaves the office. In all the time he worked for Harvey as gesture like this...would have been impossible. But now...Mike's struck with the feeling that Harvey's changed, and it makes his heart throb because he thinks... _he_ made Harvey change. He'd done the impossible.

Mike got on his bike and headed home.

Disappointed that it wasn't Harvey he was riding too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE your comments.  
> x


	5. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all just very sorry.

"Hold the elevator!" Mike pleaded, dashing for the door, at the last moment, it clicked open and he grinned on reflex, "Thanks dude,"

"Don't call me dude." Mike looked up, and Harvey quirked a smile, amused at Mike's lack of organisation. "What's got you so shaken today? That terrified about working with Louis?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Mike sang, shuffling papers in his bike messenger back. It was the same one as it was when they first started, and Harvey had to smile a little at that. Loads of things could change about Harvey and Mike, and they did, but Mike always found a way to cling to the past, to stay the same. To stay remarkably _Mike._ This unexplainable thing that just worked its way under Harvey's skin, into his blood stream and burrowed its way into his heart. "I'll have you know I've worked with Louis before, and he was _nice._ And he wanted me to work for him, and I said no." _I said no because I thought you'd take me back._

Harvey nodded, examining Mike again, the kid was in a blue shirt, with a navy waistcoat to go with his black suit. It shouldn't fit, and it didn't fit, but it worked, because it was Mike. And Harvey felt a beam of pride that He too was wearing a blue shirt and tie, though his was much finer. "What is it with you and waistcoats now? Trying to look like me?"

"I haven't tried to look like you in a long time, Harvey."

The slick lawyer blinks, and before he can help it, a huge ball of hurt gets him right in the gut, and then, just as quickly as it came, the pain is gone, and Mike is hugging him, pressing his body up against his, arms tight and flung around Harvey's head, blond spikes that feel so _soft,_ are nuzzling Harvey's neck. The pain is gone, replaced with a surging feeling of pleasure and confidence and heart aching love.

" _I'm sorry,"_ Mike whispers, "I didn't mean to say that, I didn't." He's speaking too quickly, fumbling with the honesty that's tumbling off his lips, Harvey feels a wetness on his neck, and the sensation is so odd and unfamiliar that it shakes him out of whatever frozen state he'd found himself in, and he was wrapping his strong arms around Mike's waist, thankful for the privacy of the elevator, and the fact they work on the top floor, he places a gentle kiss onto Mike's temple and tries not to think about how amazingly right this feels. "I didn't mean to say that, I never wanted to hurt you, you just...you did everything _wrong,_ Harvey," He's whimpering "You're doing it all in the wrong order, you can't try to win someone back after your rejected them. You win someone before they decide to give up and leave. Harvey, why? _Why did you do that to me?"_ And Mike's crying, even though he's only thinking about the job and Harvey's friendship. And Harvey swallows thickly, before he's thinking about the fact that Mike is his soul mate.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, shaking his head, his chin rubbing across Mike's forehead "I'm so, so sorry,"

The elevator makes a sweeping upward surge, they're getting closer, so Mike darts away, wiping his eyes, hands shaky. "I-I found the waist coat in my wardrobe, I kinda like the way it feels."

"It suits you."

Mike shot him a half smile "Get it? That's funny because you said _suits,_ and we wear suits."

Harvey chokes a laugh, the elevator doors open with a chime, and he realises he's missed even this, even Mike's stupid insane jokes and puns. "Get out before I strangle you, Rookie."

Mike _glows_ at the nickname, all sense of disorganization gone, and he nods, saluting "Yes Sir."

Harvey sighs.

He's missed that too.

...

...

...

 

"If we break up, would you go back to hating me?"

Mike freezes, looking up from his dinner. Greg always makes the most amazing dinner. He swallows the pasta and laughs, taking his water "I never hated you." He says, instead of any of the more obvious responses to such a question. "You hated me. Remember?"

"I never hated you, golden boy," Gregory chuckles, sliding his foot along the inseam of Mike's leg under the table. "I just...envied you. You and your...goldeness." Mike laughs and Gregory smiles, brown hair tumbling into his eyes. "So...would you?"

"No," Mike promises "Besides, why are we even talking about his, when we could be in there..." he wiggles his eyebrows towards the bedrooms, because Greg's foot is pressing pretty invitingly near his crotch. The brunette sighs, his shoulders slumping as he sets down his fork.

"Who was I a rebound for?"

Mike pauses.

"Come on, Mikey," Greg sighs "I known the signs, I'm a guy too, in case you hadn't noticed." Mike stares, unable to form words and Gregory stands, hauling Mike up. "I'm gonna drag you into the bedroom, fuck you three ways to Sunday, and then I'm going to leave when you fall asleep. I loved _us,_ Mike. But you don't. And that's okay, hey-" he places his knuckle gently under Mike's chin, "Look at me. It's okay, it's okay."

"I'm sorry," Mike whispers, stricken and ashamed at himself, Gregory chuckles softly, fondly.

"Bedroom, Mike."

"You were so good for me."

"Well, I am a good choice," he says teasingly, as they walked hand in hand towards the bedroom. "But I'm not the best. Ever gonna tell me who is?" Mike blushes, and kisses the corner of Greg's mouth with a shake of his head. Gregory nods understandingly "Well...whoever he is. He's a lucky guy."

...

Mike wakes up alone.

He's never been happier.

...

...

...

Harvey sips scotch in a fancy apartment on the rich side of town. The entire city glitters below him, and he finishes the rest of the amber liquid in a fowl gulp. _You did everything wrong, Harvey. Why would you do that to me?_

It's the last thing Harvey's ever wanted. Hurting Mike goes against fibre of his being. Everything he is and wants to be. Mike's this...unattainable level of happiness and sunshine and he just oozes this golden glitter wherever he goes. Harvey doesn't know how he never saw it before. He was blinded. And only when Mike was gone did he realise how much he loved this kid. This kid who was born so out of his time. He's seen all of the classics from Harvey's generation, like when he was younger, he knew that he would one day have a boss who loved those movies.

In one of those moments where the truth burns indeniably heavy on his shoulders, he texts Mike, who's the number 1 on his speed dial.

**Move in with me.**

It's not subtle or romantic, but it's succinct, and Harvey.

**Can you make space for a panda picture?**

Harvey can't stop his smile, he's never even kissed Mike, but here he is, moving in with him.

**There's already a space on the wall.**

There's a long moment with nothing but Harvey's held breath.

**You say it first.**

Harvey lets out his breath in an exasperated, grateful laugh.

**I love you, Mike.**

**I love you more, Harvey.**

Harvey screen shots the messages, and he'll never admit to doing it, not even when Mike finds the evidence.

But that's okay.

Because Mike's just done the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for grammar/spelling mistakes, I'm too tired to look through it   
> x


	6. Make it Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office Sex. Kinda.

"Hey," Mike calls as Harvey walks in "I was thinking, for the Brenton Merger, maybe Louis is going about it all wrong- maybe we should be looking at _their_ finances, since they seem so hell-bent at looking at ours."

Harvey blinks.

He turns, looking at Mike. It's 8:04 am exactly, Donna is typing away outside, and he's sipping his coffee, and Mike's just there, lying long ways on his black leather cough, feet on the furniture, back against the armrest, facing the door, files splayed out along his body, and overloading the coffee table, where two cans of Red Bull already lie. His shoes have been kicked off, and he's wearing yellow striped socks. His jacket's been removed and his tie already loosened, he looks like he's been here for hours. It's all so heart-achingly familiar, those yellow spikes and blue eyes, and the sunshine glowing through the windows.

"How long have you been here?" Harvey asks incredulously, heading to his desk and nearly tripping over Mike's shoes. He sighs, kicking them to the side, and sits down.

"Uh..." Mike blinks as though the question were insanely difficult "What time does the MoonBand play on the Radio?"

"5:30."

"That's when I got in."

Christ. Harvey was tucked in all warm in bed at that time. He wants to ask about the text messages, wants to ask about Gregory and Mike, wants to ask about _everything,_ but Mike is struggling to sit up and not drop a barrage of papers, he picks a highlighter out from behind his ear, uncapping it. Harvey rolls his eyes fondly "Okay, their finances, you want to look through it, you need to get past the lawyer."

"Boom," Mike successfully holds up a sheet of paper, circling it with the highlighter "Did that this morning, old man," he grins, setting to the side "But..." he falters, looking almost sheepish, and it's _not_ a lawyer look, but a lot about Mike isn't exactly lawyer-ish, but he still works better than most. "They won't sign over the papers to _me,_ because I'm not important enough apparently, so I had to..."

"You faked my signature?" Harvey guesses and colour rushes to Mike's cheeks.

"Sorry,"

"Did you at least get the papers?"

"They're being delivered at 3."

"Well there we go," Harvey nods with pride "You made it work." Mike keens at the praise, and Harvey had almost forgotten about Mike's need for a pat on the back, a hair ruffle. He's no psychiatrist, but he can read people. He knows that Mike sees a father in him, but he also sees a lover, hopefully. "So...wanna head home at 7?" It's the easiest way for him to do it, and he ignores how he can almost _feel_ Donna looking up curiously from her work.

"Sounds good," Mike nods, and the casualness in his voice isn't faked, it's genuine, he stands up, groaning and arching his back to click his spine back into place, Harvey tries not to watch the movement, and fails miserably. "I was also thinking about making spaghetti, do you have all the stuff for spaghetti?"

"I have no idea what's in my kitchen, Mike,"

Mike laughs, padding to find his shoes, sliding one on and then shuffling to the other side of the room where Harvey kicked the other one "We'll make do. I make a mean beans on toast." He tugs the other one on, before catching himself in the mirror of the office, he winces. "Christ, I look a state, do you have a razor or something, Harvey?" He turns, and this is all so incredibly domestic that Harvey's a little stunned. But he opens the bottom drawer and hands a razor to Mike, when he looks up, Mike is leaning down, reaching for the razor but also whispering into his ear " _Do you still wanna do this?"_

It sounds so young and innocent, and puzzled, like he genuinely doesn't know how much Harvey wants him. So Harvey grips Mike's god awful skinny tie and pulls him down into a searing kiss.

It's meant to be a searing kiss.

It ends up as a whole of searing... _else._

Donna squeaks as she realises what's about to unfold, rushing up and shielding her eyes as she closes the curtains, and closes the door, standing guard. And if anyone accuses her of taking a small peak at the two of them, she won't deny it. She's Donna after all, only human.

Inside the office, Harvey and Mike don't even realise.

Harvey still has his fist wrapped around Mike's tie, and now has him on the desk, standing between his legs as Mike fumbles with Harvey's buttons, moaning as the older lawyers tongue, so incredibly skilled, slips into his mouth and elects all sorts of dirty sounds that are nothing, _nothing_ like the whimpers Gregory created. Those were needy and pitiful, this now, this is raw and passionate and when Mike finally gets his finger tips to run across Harvey's bare, slightly tanned torso, his entire body feels electrified. He's moaning and pining and bucking his hips wantonly, wondering why the hell Harvey isn't taking his pants off.

Apparently Harvey's thinking the same thing, because his own trousers drop to his ankles, and Mike's belt is being fumbled with. When his leaking member is pulled free Harvey stares at it longingly, as though the hard on is all the proof he needs, and he wraps his hand around the throbbing flesh and Mike groans. Harvey's hands aren't soft, they're worn from years of boxing and storing papers away in the file room, but it feels _delicious_ wrapped around his smooth cock like that. Mike's murmurings become unintelligible and he grips Harvey's shoulders. "I'm gonna cum," he whispers, forehead pressing against Harvey's, and he reaches a hand down to find Harvey's cock. It's big, Mike struggles to get a good grip, but once he does, he lavishes it with attention, pushing Harvey down into his chair he lands with a thump on his knees, tongue finding the tantalizing flesh.

"Christ Mike," Harvey whispers when Mike starts to suck him off, he slides his fingers through Mike's hair, encouragingly, "This is where you belong. Right here, at my side, _by my feet."_ Mike moans loudly and the vibrations make Harvey's jump, a sharp zing up through the base of his spine to the eyeballs. "Good boy, Mike," he choked "Fuck- _oh,_ you're such a good boy..."

Mike can't hold off much longer, he braces a his thighs around one of Harvey's legs, and humps against his shin, the underside of his hard on rubbing Harvey's bare leg. The friction is instantly amazing, and he falls forward in pleasure, toes curling and inadvertently deep throating Harvey who cums down his throat in shock, Mike follows immediately, before slumping down, all the hyped up energy inside him, gone. He's calm. At peace. Silence settles. Before Mike grins up at Harvey. "I had no idea you were so kinky." He teases "You're into puppy play?"

"Didn't think you were so oblivious," Harvey kids back "You're begging for a scratch behind the ear,"

Mike hums in a non-committal manner, even though it's anything but. "Maybe, but I don't want you to get too literal about the 'at my feet thing' I'm not into slave/owner things, I like to be treated as an equal." He sounds so indignant that Harvey has to chuckle fondly.

"Anything you want,"

Mike inhales deeply "You smell like honey." He points out "Why?"

"My shower gel smells like honey," Harvey shrugs "You like it?"

Mike laughs, singing " _Harvey Specter wears honey scented perfume."_

"It's not perfume, rookie," Harvey rolls his life, glancing at the curtains and inwardly thanking Donna. He hopes they didn't give the associate too much of an eyeful, they don't need another thing to be jealous of. "You and Gregory are definitely over?"

"Would we be here if it wasn't?"

"Well, there was that thing with you and Tes-"

Mike jerks back like he's been smacked and Harvey instantly rushes with chagrin. He didn't mean to say that. Mike stands, suddenly embarrassed and yanks his pants up, tucking in his shirt and tightening his belt. He glares at Harvey. "You can clean yourself up, Mr Holier than Thou," he spits, Harvey struggles to stand as Mike heads for the door

"Mike, wait- shit," he wipes at the mess on his leg "I didn't mean that-"

"You're just-" Mike gives a choked laugh "You're incapable of letting good things exist. We were having _a moment,_ Harvey, ever heard of that? This moment where people bond, and you just..." he gestures in a sweeping motion "You just killed it. You know I messed up with Tess, you know I regret that every day, but I don't need you to remind me of it." Harvey looks remorseful, one hand out

"I'm sorry, Mike."

Mike sighs, pressing his forehead against the cool glass door. "I know you think about it more, because of your mom, so...I'm sorry too, I over-reacted," He sighs, nodding "I need to go email a letter of notification over to Brenton. I'll....see you at home?"

Harvey beams at the ray of forgiveness and nods. "I got a key made for you,"

Mike shakes his head wistfully "You always know how to make it all alright," 


	7. Chapter 7

Harvey whistles when he enters his apartment the following day after work. Mike got home early and unpacked all his stuff. The once pristine and modern apartment is suddenly bombarded with...cosyness. There's a throw rug on the floor, obnoxious and soft and white, a panda picture on the wall, a half broken blender on the kitchen counter, magnets on the fridge, three pairs on converse, all the exact same style but different colours lined up next to Harvey's black dress shoes. There's a hoodie on the coat hanger, and some weird white cloth draped over the back of the black leather sofa. And cushions, bright red cushions on the armchair, on the sofa, two by the coffee table, and Harvey can guess that Mike's brought some of his old cutlery, because _that_ sunflower plate he's eating off, does not belong to Harvey. Mike's eating a sandwich over it on the sofa, legs kicked up. He's dressed in a faded grey t-shirt and sweats, with soft red socks, legs up on the coffee table. He's laughing at whatever's on the television.

"Christ Mike," Harvey sighs, stepping in "It's like you're a teenage girl."

"Well, I do love Justin Bieber."

Harvey huffs a laugh, wading through the room to collapse onto the sofa and reach for his scotch- which isn't there. "Where's my scotch, Mike?" He asks tiredly, shaking his head as Mike offers some of the popcorn he's been eating.

"Uh..." Mike pulls himself away from the television "Oh yeah, I moved it. I'm not letting you drink every evening, I like you, and kinda don't want you to die."

Harvey blinks, before frowning "Get me my scotch."

Mike meets his eyes evenly. "No."

"Mike, fuck this, come on-"

"D0 you have any idea what you're doing to your liver-"

"Where is it?" He demands, standing, and Mike glares up at him, but relents

"Third cabinet." Harvey nods and moves towards the kitchen. "If you drink any of that tonight, I'm sleeping on the couch."

Harvey blinks, turning and staring at Mike incredulously, but the blond is staring the television, which is in the middle of commercials, and unless he's really interested in new fabric softner, he's not really listening. " _What?"_

"You heard me."

"So..." he laughed "So, because I drink, you're going to punish yourself?"

"Yup." He pops the p, and stares at Harvey expectantly, but Harvey shrugs. He can play this game. He goes to the third cabinet, pulls out his scotch, and sips. Mike shrugs, and when Harvey comes to sit back down onto the sofa, Mike doesn't hesitate to snuggle into his side and Harvey wraps his arm around him, sipping his scotch and trying to get into the programme. It's funny, and a bit ridiculous, and he finds himself laughing with Mike, kissing his head in an oddly casual gesture.

But when night rolls around, the programme ends, and Harvey stands with a yawn, gesturing to the bedroom with his head, Mike only smiles.

"I'm sleeping on the couch, Harvey," he says gently, with a lazy grin, he's tired too, if the bags under his eyes are anything to go by, and he snuggles into the warm spot Harvey left, pulling the cloth that was draped over the couch as a blanket, and his arms as a pillow. Harvey stares in disbelief.

"Mike, don't be ridiculous, you'll break your back on that, come on,"

"Good night, Harvey," Mike smiles, turning off the television and the lamp, plunging the open space living room into darkness. Harvey scoffs at Mike's ridiculousness, and pads into his bedroom, getting into the deliciously comfortable bed, and falling asleep.

Except he can't sleep.

He can't sleep knowing that he's the reason Mike's out there, asleep on the sofa. Damn it, he's feeling guilty. _Guilty!_ And why? Because he had a drink when he came home?! It's absurd, but then some weird part of his mind argues back the fact that Mike was unpacking all day, and all he'd wanted was to watch a programme with Harvey and share popcorn without any alcohol. Harvey feels like an ass. Mike doesn't even have a proper pillow out there. He tosses and turns all night.

...

...

...

Harvey wakes up the next morning and walks into the living room, just in time to see Mike standing by the coffee pot, massaging the back of his neck with both hands, he's grunting in pain. Harvey feels this horrible panging in his gut. He clears his throat "Regret your decision to sleep on the couch, Rookie?"

Mike drops his hands instantly, and grins once he's sees Harvey. "How come you look worse than me?" He wiggles his eyebrows "Maybe someone couldn't get very much sleep last night. I don't know...were you perhaps, racked with guilt?"

"Hmm," is all Harvey says, standing behind Mike and pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder, he wraps his arms around his waist. "The papers from the Brenton Merger come through?"

"Yeah, nothing suspicious in the finances. Sorry," he sighs, rolling his shoulders a little. "Your couch sucks for something so expensive."

Harvey winces "Sorry."

He doesn't have any scotch that night.

Or the night after.

...

...

...

"Be my associate," Louis says simply, Gregory looks up at him, and contemplates it.

"No thanks." He says eventually, "I'm gonna make my way up in this firm, without someone dragging me there. You did it, Harvey did it, and I'm gonna do it."

Louis purses his lips thoughtfully, eyebrows pushing together. "Yeah, none of that shit. You're my associate, stop trying to be original and awesome, you're not gonna overtake Mike in that. Now come on, my office," he whistles, turning on his heel.

Gregory watches him go, before shooting Harold an apologetic look and rushing after him.


	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it ends.

_"Christ."_ Harvey hissed, pushing in "You're tight."

Mike mewled pathetically underneath him, clawing at the silk sheets as Harvey pushed in all the way, he cried out a muffled shout, burying his head into the insanely soft pillows as Harvey filled him up, stretching him in every possible way, wider, deeper, than ever before. His dick brushed Mike's prostate and he sobbed with pleasure, shoulders shaking. Harvey bit down on the back of his neck, calming him a little, before hoisting Mike's hips up and starting to pump in and out at record speed grunting with exertion and pleasure. "Y-Yess...." Mike hissed, trying feebly to meet Harvey's thrusts, but not needing too.

"Shh," Harvey soothed, "I've got you," he's breathing heavily, nearing release already because Mike feels perfect. Completely perfect. Mike ruts against the sheets, the underside of his dick yearning for friction, and as it catches on the silk, he topples over the edge, smearing Harvey's sheets, head flinging back with an animalistic cry that sends Harvey shooting his load deep inside him, thrusting solidly as he rides out his orgasm, which in turn, milks Mike's prostate, till the blond is limp underneath him.

After a few moments, Harvey pulls out, rolling to the side and collecting Mike in his arms.

He chuckles.

The kid's already asleep.

...

...

...

FOUR YEARS LATER

"And I'm just saying," Gregory continues "Paternity leave is something we should be taking seriously, in today's world, man and woman are becoming equal in the child raising environment."

Louis sighs, turning to Jessica "I have to agree with him," he mutters, and Gregory, the newest Junior Partner at Pearson Hardman beams.

"Great! Next, I wanna get rid of the policy that says we should discourage inter-work relationships." The brunette ducks when Louis goes to flick his head warningly. "Fine, fine," he sighs. He can wait.

...

...

...

"I think he's grouchy." Mike pouted, holding Abby under her arms, the 9 month old baby gurgled happily, reaching for Mike. He kissed her "Is your daddy grouchy? Yes he is, yes he is," he cooed.

"Of course I'm grouchy." Harvey snapped from the kitchen "You made a complete mess in here!"

"Ah he's just jealous," Mike laughs, lying down on the sofa, positioning their baby girl on his chest. "Just jealous because you love me more than you love him."

"Of course she loves you more!" Harvey grumbled "You always make me the bad guy! What sane human being gives chocolate milk to their child in the middle of the night?"

"I do," Mike whispers gently, slurring his words a little, and Harvey looks up, to see Mike sprawled out along the sofa, snoring softly. On his chest, their tiny bundle of joy, asleep too. Harvey sighs, anger evaporating as he scans the disastrous kitchen. He'd have to hire a maid. He pads over to his family, kisses Mike's forehead, and then Abby's, before collapsing onto the armchair, falling asleep himself. It's been a hectic day.

When he wakes up, Mike's still asleep, but Abby's reaching a hand towards Harvey, awake, he hoists her up, cradling her in his hands. "Degowa," she calls gently, snuggling into Harvey's arms, eyes drooping sleepily.

"Hey," Harvey warns, heading to the war-torn kitchen "No more sleeping, you gotta eat, beautiful, don't you want something to eat?" He pulls out some baby food from the fridge, it's expensive stuff, only the best for their child, and grabs a spoon. Sitting Abby in the highchair, he clears away a part of the counter, so he can feed her. She eats about half of it happily, before she's crying to be carried and Harvey does so, rocking her gently, admiring Mike. "Look at your papa," he murmurs "Handsome thing, isn't he?"

"Igobah!"

"Exactly," Harvey kisses her temple. "Precious. The both of you."

And they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaves a lot of questions unanswered. Like, are they married? Is the child adopted/IV/m-preg? How did they get paternity leave off when Gregory was only just talking about it? Why did they choose the name Abby? What's Mike's position in the firm? Are they both working full time? Do they have a dog?
> 
> My answers?
> 
> The child was m-preg (even though I normally hate that, I'd much rather have Mike and Harvey have their own DNA for their little girl). They get paternity leave because Harvey is a Senior Associate and Jessica does have a heart, contrary to popular believe. They chose the name Abby because Mike and Harvey argued about it so much, Donna had to decide. Mike's still Harvey's associate, but he works only part time so he can look after their child. Mike wants a dog, but Harvey doesn't. 
> 
> Hint hint, they get a dog. 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with this story, love you for it :)  
> x

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?  
> x


End file.
